


Birthday Fun

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: You’ve got a birthday surprise for Bucky, will he figure it out before you can reveal it though?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 90





	Birthday Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was to fill a 2k Celebration request and also for Bucky’s Birthday. I am kind of the worst and did not review this for errors. I’ll come back later and do so, maybe? I hope you all enjoy it! Especially Jen who requested.  
> Sapphirescrolls: Congrats hun! Hm. Can I request Bucky and reader with first time anal adventure?? >:D

Bucky watched you squirm in your seat at the restaurant. He didn’t think the seats were uncomfortable they were a little padded though maybe a bit old. Perhaps the padding wasn’t enough? He almost felt guilty until you turned your bright smile at him.

The dinner with you, Sam, Steve and Bucky at Peter Luger Steak House for his birthday couldn’t be going better. He had filled himself with two rather large steaks, potatoes, and booze. Currently, he was enjoying a drink with his arm resting on the back of your seat. You moved once more in your seat, from one side to the other. A small wince on your face.

“Doll?” Bucky inquires but you look down at the cloth napkin folded in your lap.

Steve and Sam engrossed in conversation across the table from the two of you miss the look Bucky gives you. Hooded eyes trailed up and down your body stopping at the way you pull your bottom lip in between your lips. He leans over, lips brushing your ear lob.

“Something wrong?” Voice barely a whisper sends tingling sensations down your spine leading to more squirming which leads to you trying to hide another wince. You had done plenty of research so you knew the comfort level would last only so long.

“No,” your voice soft but rushed. You were never good at lying. Bucky sat back in his chair raising an eyebrow in suspicion but before he could push further Steve called his name drawing his attention from you.

With his attention no longer on you, he misses your shoulders sag with relief. You had been trying to be so good and keep your little surprise hidden. The two of you had talked about trying something like this for a while but you were nervous. Understandably so, your boyfriend was beyond well endowed, long and thick that he always left you aching. Licking your lips at the thought you feel heat rush to your cheeks.

This was supposed to be a final birthday surprise. Put it on during dinner, get everything ready to go so once home it would be ready and then Bucky… Bucky could do exactly what he has been alluding to and in turn causing you to crave him to do as well.

When the bill is paid a little later you stand to release a barely audible whimper at the shifting you felt. Bucky hears it, his metal hand wrapping around your lower back, fingers curling into the flesh of your flared hip. His eyes beading around your face, looking for any clue that leads to the almost imperceptible lewd you made.

You look away, certain he’d figure out the surprise at any moment. He huffs out, the hot breath pushing over and past your forehead.

“It’s my birthday,” he whines, resting his face on top of your head inhaling deep. “You shouldn’t hide things from me.”

“I’ll show you later when we’re home.” You squeak out, convinced you’d spill the beans if you say anymore.

Bucky’s face brightens at that, pulling you to face him his smile contagious. “Good! Let’s go!” Bucky pulls you towards the exit without more than a wave to Steve and Sam as you passed them at the door. The snide old age remake Sam makes slides of Bucky’s back, his sole focus on getting you home to find out what you were hiding.

~~~*~~~~

You stood in front of the bathroom mirror taking a deep breath in and pushing the air out slowly you gave yourself a mental pep talk. With a nod you walk into Bucky’s bedroom, the sight of him laid out on his bed in boxer briefs only makes your thighs clench. The light of the TV illuminating his chiseled abdomen, pecs that rose and fell with each breath and then the sharp jawline.

Licking your suddenly dry lips you take purposeful steps to the bed, Bucky sees you and smiles at the sight, his smile slides into a smirk, eyes hooded at the way your flared hips swing with each step. Oh, you had his attention. The tight shirt drifting up to expose your belly button and shorts you had on enough to keep him ensnared but when you walked with that exaggerated swing in your hips he felt his heartbeat increase.

“I know that,” you pause, feeling your nerves get the best of you. Bucky sits up swinging his legs over the bed, grabbing the bottom of your shirt with his right hand he pulls you to stand between his legs. Both hands settle on your hips, his bright blue eyes gleaming at you in encouragement.

“You know how you’ve wanted to-” You pause again, “That is I’ve wanted you to-” you stumble with your words. Turning his head up one hand leaves your hip to pull your face down to his. With a soft press of his lips to yours, you forget yourself.

He lays soft kisses against your lips before capturing your bottom lip between his. His tongue swiping along your lower lip. Parting your lips he doesn’t miss a beat his tongue trailing against yours. A soft moan pours from your mouth into his.

His hand goes back to your hip as your kissing heats up. Pulling back for a small breath of air he smiles at you with ease, his hands snaking along your hips to grip your fleshy behind “We’ve wanted to-” you try once more.

“What’s that?” This time Bucky stops you, his fingers feeling something between your cheeks. His eyebrows raise in realization, fingers tap at the discovered butt plug flat end. You raise on your tiptoes with a whimper.

“Oh baby,” He growls out, nostrils flaring with a deep breath. He grips your ass cheeks and shakes them a little befoe releasing and slapping both cheeks. You squeal still on your toes you tip forward, pushing your breast into his face. Muffling his chuckle.’

With deft movement his hands slip into your shorts, pushing them and your underwear just below your round ass. Metal fingers grip the plug’s end and pull slowly back only to push forward. You whimper. Before you can ask his other hand is digging in the bedside draw for lube. Meanwhile, he’s mouthing a nipple over your shirt, not caring he’s soaking the fabric. He pulls a soft gasp when his teeth graze the puckered nipple.

Taking the lip and placing it on his metal fingers he rubs the lube around your tight asshole still holding the plug. Slowly he pulls the plug out halfway, then pushes back in. You push yourself against him, a low moan leaving your lips.

He purs your name out against your nipple, you barely hear him focused on the moving rubber plug in and out. “How long have you been hiding this from me?”

“Since dinner,” He groans tossing you onto the bed, flipping your legs up in the air whipping the shorts and underwear off he folds you in half exposing your filled ass to him. The salacious growl he lets out at the sight makes your tights tremble not only from the stretch.

“Happy birthday,” Is all you can get out before you feel his metal fingers push into your slick heat, the flesh hand begins to pump the plug in and out.

“Fuck,” his voice barely above a whisper, watching both of your holes filled. “You want me to fuck your ass baby?” the words caress your ears with the deep rumble from his chest as he spoke. Unbridled passion pouring from him.

“Please,” Bucky shuffles on his knees onto the bed, pulling his soaked metal fingers from you he pulls his boxer briefs down just enough for his cock and balls to sit over the band. Pulling the plug out slowly his cock twitches at the sight of your hole slowly close after being stretched for so long. He was going to definitely stretch it more.

Taking the lube he places a generous amount on his cock, pumping his hand a few times to spread it over the shaft his eyelids lower in desire. Pushing the bulbous head of his cock against the tight rings you whimper as he moans when the head slips in. He was wider than the plug, that was for sure but it certainly helped you prepare for him. Without the plug’s aid, you weren’t sure you could just take him.

He pushes his hips forward with ease, throwing his head back left hand on his hip as his right holds your legs in place, he relishes in the tight warmth encasing him inch by inch. “Fuck baby,” he curses to the ceiling before looking down catching your gaze, your arm stretching down to grip his thighs. “You feel so good around me.”

Leaning over your body he sheaths himself completely into you. “Such a good girl,” He caresses your face, cupping your cheek. “Getting yourself ready for me.”

“Giving me your asshole as a birthday present.” He grunts pulling his hips back. “You’re so good to me.” He kisses your forehead before sitting back upon his knees. His flesh hand cups your pussy, slipping two fingers in his hips stutter and push back in before even halfway you. He can fill himself with his fingers and it drives him mad.

“Baby girl,” He growls, “I’m gonna wreck you.”

“Yes!” Your consent, not something he needed but knowing you’re enjoying this just as much sends him spiraling more. His hips pull back and slam back in, fingers pushing in and out of your pussy, squelching and squishing noises fill the air with panting breaths.

“Play with your breasts,” he commands, you lift your shirt up over your breasts and roll your nipples between your fingers. Whimpers and moans pour from your lips at the coupled stimulation.

He begins to pound into you, his hips canting back and forth in rhythm to his fingers curling into your other hole. “Fuck I wanna fill both of them.” He’s muttering now, driven by the pleasure principle. You can’t help but coo back at his passionate words.

Pushing three fingers into your pussy he begins to play with your clit using the other hand. He was getting close to finishing and he’d make sure you’d finish first. “Feel so good,” more muttering. “Feel so good around my cock.” You’re moaning out at the overstimulation. He doesn’t slow his fingers over your clit, your noises incite his fingers to move faster.

“You’re all mine now.” He rambles on, “Every hole.” He slows his pace but thrusts become more forceful.

“Bucky!” You cry out his name, your fingers curl around the sheets, pleasure rolling through your body along with an ounce of pain at his rough attention but it only heightens the pleasure. “Please,” You beg but you’re too gone to fully comprehend what you’re begging for, but Bucky knows.

“That’s it baby,” He coaxes you, with a curl of his fingers pumping into you and a pinch of your clit your eyes close shut, your body trembling. You feel yourself spiraling into an orgasm, it feels uncontrollable and unexpected.

Bucky watches on, feeling himself following you, his hips flush to yours as he fills you. You can feel the warm sensation of his cum shooting into you. It feels different than when he cums in your pussy but you find it just as hot. Bucky leans over you, holding himself up panting.

It takes a few moments for both of you to come down, Bucky pulls his softening cock from you. A soft groan comes from him watching his cum dribble out of you, his cock twitching in the excitement of the sight. But he knows he’ll need to give you some time before he can conquer your back entrance again.

Slowly he pulls your legs down flat, massaging the taut muscles. Once you’re flat he steps into the bathroom to clean himself up and brings a warm wet washcloth to clean you as well. You whimper at the sensation on your back end.

“You did so well,” His voice soft. “What a wonderful birthday surprise.” He continues, once cleaned up to his satisfaction he sets you under the sheets only to join you once he’s put the cloth in the hamper. Not wanting to hear it from you in the morning when you see it on the floor.

Curling up to his chest under his chin you sigh. “Happy Birthday Bucky”

“Thank you baby.” his words soft against your forehead his lips resting there before pressing against your forehead gently.


End file.
